Koniec gry (Modern Warfare)
Koniec gry – dwudziesta i ostatnia misja kampanii w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Celem jest złapanie i zabicie Imrana Zachajewa. Opis Misja rozpoczyna się, gdy załoga gracza rusza rosyjskim UAZ-3151 z garażu po wydarzeniach z poprzedniej misji aby ścigać uciekającego Zachajewa. Oprócz jeepa gracza istnieją jeszcze dwa, które wyjeżdżają wcześniej. Jeden z nich jest załadowany żołnierzami Marines a drugi SAS. Gdy drużyna zaczyna jazdę, od razu atakują ją ciężarówki załadowane rosyjskimi żołnierzami, które dostały rozkaz osłaniania konwoju swojego przywódcy. Pościg nie trwa długo, ponieważ SAS bardzo celnie strzelali, a poza tym rosyjscy kierowcy doprowadzali do wypadków swoich pojazdów. Po chwili anglosasów atakuje śmigłowiec Mi-24 Hind. Próbuje on zestrzelić samochód SAS, lecz trafia jedynie w niewinnych cywili także poruszających się tą drogą. Moment później Brytyjczycy wyjeżdżają z pod mostu i tam dopada ich pocisk ze śmigłowca. Niszczy on autostradę i oszałamia żołnierzy. Moment później dochodzi do strzelaniny pomiędzy oddziałami Ultranacjonalistów a SAS i Marines. Dowództwo odmawia wysłania posiłków lub ewakuacji, więc SAS są pozostawieni sami sobie. Z opresji ratuje ich jedynie Lojalista Kamarow który drogą radiową obwieścił, że przyleci za 15 minut. Chwilę później wybucha cysterna z gazem raniąc wszystkich z wyjątkiem Griggsa. W tym samym czasie Ultranacjonaliści przejmują most. Griggs próbuje przenieść Soapa w bezpieczne miejsce, ale ginie będąc zastrzelony przez wroga. Nagle pojawia się Imran Zachajew i dwóch innych żołnierzy. Zachajew zaczyna dobijać rannych członków SAS zaczynając od Gaza. Jego ludzie w tym czasie strzelają do innych leżących. Niespodziewanie nad Zachajewem wybucha jego helikopter zestrzelony przez Lojalistów. Odwraca to jego uwagę wystarczająco długo, aby John Price mógł podać pistolet Colt 45 Soapowi, by ten zabił Ultranacjonalistów. Chwilę później wszyscy trzej Rosjanie włącznie z Zachajewem padają martwo na drogę. Następnie przylatują Lojaliści, którzy ewakuują rannych Soapa i Price'a do szpitala. Gra się kończy. Dziennik Soapa John "Soap" MacTavish opisał tę misję w swoim dzienniku prawdopodobnie w szpitalu. Wspomina on, że wszystko, co przeszedł w Rosji (mając na myśli np. wściekłe psy wojskowe wroga oraz bliski ostrzał z samolotów) było warte tego, aby Zachajew zginął. Następnie mówi, że to i tak nie wymaże tego, co stało się na Bliskim Wschodzie oraz nie przywróci życia martwym kolegom. Na koniec tej myśli mówi, że nie może zapomnieć obrazu ciała Zachajewa leżącego koło Gaza. Soap pisał też, że powinien odsunąć Rosjanina od martwego kolegi. Na kolejnej kartce wspomina o pobycie w szpitalu. Kolejne wspomnienia Soapa były pisane w Birmingham, gdzie Brytyjczyk starał się bardziej wytrenować. Postacie *John "Soap" MacTavish (grywalny, WIA) *John Price (WIA) *Gaz (KIA) *Griggs (KIA) *Imran Zachajew (KIA) *Kamarow *Prezenter wiadomości (słyszalny) Bronie Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna misja, w której występuje M60E4. Można go podnieść po Ultranacjonalistach walczących na autostradzie. *Pewien błąd pozwala graczowi posiadać jednocześnie trzy bronie. Aby to osiągnąć, należy podczas zawalania się mostu podnieść RPG. *Wpisując komendę give all można uzyskać FIM-92 Stinger. Co ciekawe broń ta posiada model AT4 i nie można z niej wystrzelić nawet po namierzeniu nią wrogiego Mi-24. *Jeżeli gracz użyje komendy god i nie zabije na moście Zachejewa, to przeciwnik, po dłuższej chwili próby zabicia gracza, schowa Desert Eagle'a i wyciągnie dodatkowy pistolet. *Jeżeli gracz użyje komendy ufo i spojrzy z boku na Zachajewa zabijającego Gaza, może dostrzec, że ten strzela mu w rękę. *Można zobaczyć, że osoby prowadzące wrogie pojazdy używają identycznych modeli postaci co Farmer z misji "Polowanie". Galeria 185px-Game_Over_Zakhaev_walking_toward_Soap.jpg|Śmierć Gaza 185px-Death_of_Griggs.jpg|Śmierć Griggsa 185px-Zakhaev_inkoming!.jpg|Zachajew ze swoim człowiekiem en:Game Over Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered